3 Safehouse
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU Now that the group is beginning to settle down into their new home the question soon arises, should new people be allowed into the group and what rules should be followed before offering shelter.


Safehouse

The early morning fog was slowly rising in the woods. Daryl and Lu were out looking around the groups new area. They had set traps around the farmhouse to stop any walkers who might be out there. Unfortunately, without cement they knew they couldn't stop another herd but this time they would at least have warning. Once the house had been secured Daryl, being himself, had taken to roaming once again, this time with Lu beside him. Hearing a twig snap nearby they crouched down and quietly headed in the direction of the sound. Climbing up a small hill they peered over to see one walker to their left and a living cow to their right. Standing up he fired one arrow and the walker went down. Lu headed towards the cow speaking softly to it. Daryl laughed. Although speaking softly so as not to upset the animal what she was saying to it was reciting The Raven, from Edgar Allen Poe. Taking off her jacket she twisted it to make a rope and slipped it through its halter. Pulling on the jacket the cow just looked at her and refused to move. Sighing she took off her shirt as well and covered its eyes. Pulling on the jacket once again the cow started moving. Soon they were heading back to the farmhouse. Several of the group was outside when they saw them emerging from the woods. Daryl was carrying a string of dead squirrels and Lu had a live cow. In minutes Hershel and Rick were there staring at them.

"How is it you two leave with only your weapons and come back with dinner and a live cow?" Rick teased.

"Just lucky, I guess." Daryl shrugged.

Rick looked over at Lu and her state of undress then to Daryl who didn't even seem to notice it. Tying a rope around the cow's halter Hershel handed her jacket back to her.

"I'll see that you get your shirt back as soon as possible." He said.

She smiled putting on her jacket.

"Thank you, I like that shirt."

Carol and T-Dog looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Those two seemed totally oblivious to each other. They might have gotten together, the sounds from their bedroom proved that, but a lot of times they didn't seem to notice each other at all. Looking over at T-Dog, Carol spoke.

"You know if those two ever figure out that sex can be good at anytime of day, not just at night, we might not ever sleep."

Beth had been standing behind them and spoke, causing them to give a small jump of surprise.

"Trust me, they're fine. You should have the room next to theirs."

Carol just laughed. She had forgotten Beth had been there hanging out the laundry. The other day they had moved a third bed into the kid's room for Beth. They had found a couple of wooden bedframes and had put them together to move both Beth and Mercedes in. However, Mercedes had preferred to stay downstairs instead of in the small room with so many others. Carol headed over to them as Lu took the squirrels and headed towards the kitchen. Carol soon joined her as Lu started skinning one of the squirrels.

"Can I help?" Carol asked.

Lu smiled and nodded.

"Can you handle bloody, raw meat?"

"I'm pretty sure I can." Carol smiled.

"Grab a knife, make it one of the small sharp ones. You ever skin a squirrel before?"

"Not really. Daryl showed me a little while back but then things got bad, fast."

"They usually do, when they do. Here, let me show you."

She started skinning the second squirrel walking Carol through hers. Soon they were all ready to cook as she turned to Carol.

"You have the key to the cellar. I need a bottle of brandy."

Nodding Carol was soon back with a bottle in her hands. Soon Lu began cooking the squirrel in a mixture of brandy and spices. Following their noses a few of the guys walked in.

"That smells great." Glen said.

"What the hell is it?" Daryl asked.

"It's usually made with a known meat, cow, lamb or something like that. I'm having to improvise." Lu said.

"Yeah, you actually have made this before, right?" Daryl asked.

"Relax, I've already proven that I'm not that terrible cook from childhood. I've learned a few things since then."

"Uh-huh." He said again before turning around. "Just don't burn em, those damn things are fast."

Leaving the kitchen Lu shouted after him.

"So, make yours extra crispy?"

She heard him say something but couldn't make out what. Probably wasn't very nice whatever it was. She just smiled and continued cooking. Soon dinner was ready as everyone sat down for supper.

"So, what's this called?" Hershel asked.

"Something in French." Lu answered.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Mercedes asked wrinkling her nose.

"Squirrel flambe." Lu sarcastically answered.

Hell, even she didn't exactly know what to call it. Mercedes looked at her and spoke.

"Squirrel? Those cute fuzzy things?"

"Those cute fuzzy things taste good." Lu responded as everyone started eating.

It wasn't long before dinner was over. Everyone, except Mercedes who mostly ate potatoes, enjoyed the squirrel. Lu was even surprised that Daryl liked it as well. She snickered a moment imagining him in a fine French restaurant in Atlanta. Since Carol and Lu had fixed dinner Maggie, Beth and Mercedes did the dishes. There was a small room in the back of the house that they previous tenants had turned into an impressive library. There were shelves from floor to ceiling crammed full of paperback books ranging from non-fiction to romance. Picking up a classic novel, The Count of Monte Cristo, she sat down and began reading. It wasn't long before Hershel entered the room.

"Reading up on the classics, I see."

"Actually, I was looking up tomorrows menu." She answered.

He laughed setting down across from her.

"I haven't thought about a Monte Cristo sandwich in a long time."

Putting down her book she spoke.

"You have that, I want to talk to you tone. I know you didn't come here to discuss food. What's on your mind?"

"It's your name. It bothers me." He said coming to the point.

"Bothers you? You should try growing up with it. Some kid comes over and says, 'Hi, I'm Emily'. Then I respond, 'I'm Lucifer'. Trust me I didn't have very many friends growing up. Even the teachers called me Lu. They refused to call me by my name, and I will not answer to Sunshine. Gotta love ex-hippie parents I guess."

"That's what I mean. Your name is cruel to give a child."

"Alright, let's stop there. I could talk about my name all day but that's not why you're here. If you're looking for a Bible, it's on the top shelf behind you. There are four of them."

"Have you ever read it?" Hershel asked coming to the point of his visit. "You 've told us why your father gave you that name."

"He did but my foster family were strong God-fearing Christians. In fact, my foster father was a Southern Baptist preacher. I know the scriptures but in light of recent events I'm beginning to question them greatly."

Hershel nodded standing up.

"As long as you've read it, that's all that I ask. I understand your questioning. I've had my own share of doubts as well. But just remember something, tonight look at who is holding you close. You were separated from each other at sixteen and not long ago the whole world as we knew it, ended. Still, through all of that you two found each other once again. Perhaps there is such a thing as divine intervention after all."

"So, you're saying that the world had to end just for us to be together?" She teased.

"Maybe, or maybe it just needed a new beginning. Like the two of you." He answered as he left the room.

Returning to her book it wasn't long before she heard the clock chiming in the living room. Getting out a small flashlight she closed her book as soon all the lights in the house were out. To save on gas they only ran the generators after dark for a couple of hours. The rest of the night they used their flashlights and then used them sparingly. Heading to the living room she walked over to the window where Michonne was standing looking out across the yard.

"Is there anything interesting out there tonight?" Lu asked.

"No, a walker appeared but Rick and Daryl took him out. Nothing's moved since then."

She nodded as they continued to stare out into the black void beyond the window. Hearing footsteps behind them she turned to see Mercedes standing there.

"What is it?" Lu asked.

"I'm bored setting here all day. I know that you and Daryl are going out again tomorrow, Can I go with you?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you afraid I'll ruin your romantic date or something?"

"No, it's because you can't fight and don't pay attention to your surroundings."

"But I'm bored." She whined.

"Good, that means that you're still alive. Which is more than I can say for over half of the planet. Trust me, stay bored." She said as Mercedes stormed over to her corner of the living room and sat down pouting.

"What's her story?" Michonne asked.

"Rich kid who hasn't yet understood that the world has become a lot toothier since it went dark." Lu sighed.

"Where's she from?"

"Don't really know where, exactly. Somewhere near Atlanta, I think. One of those nice suburbs. Her family was brought into the fort under unusual circumstances. Her parents were driving a big U-Haul van loaded with food they had liberated from the supermarket down the road from their house. They were weak people so of course God let them in. Her mother had a high fever due to extreme pneumonia and her father had been bitten. I put both down and sort of looked after her after that. She was old enough to marry under the fort's laws, but I convinced the idiot in charge that she would be better as a spy than a wife. He agreed and I taught her how to spy for god and the council. She's a good kid, just not the brightest crayon in the box. I truly believe that if you told her jumping into a patch of bull nettles was like landing on cotton, she would try it."

Michonne gave a slight smile and looked over at where she was still sulking, then spoke.

"You know she's not going to make it."

"I know." Lu nodded. "That doesn't mean that I can't keep it at bay for a little while longer."

It was then that the front door opened, and Rick, Glen and Daryl walked in. Daryl spoke.

"Trap lines are reset. Anything tryin to get through should set off those tin cans and get tangled up in the wires."

"Anything? Or just walkers?" Lu asked.

"What? Don't wanna risk catching a nice fat deer?" He answered.

Lu smiled.

"Remember that snare trap we set when we were about fifteen? The one attached to the tree?"

Daryl laughed.

"Yeah, good thing the line broke before the tree had the catch upside down."

"The line breaking is a good thing?" Glen asked.

"It is when you catch Merle in the snare trap." Daryl admitted.

"Was he mad?" Glen asked.

"Not as mad as he would have been if the line had held and he would have been hanging upside down from a tree limb." Daryl said.

"As it was, he just knocked the both of us upside the head and then showed us a more effective way of making a trap." Lu answered.

A general grimace went through the group thinking about it before a grin came across their features also thinking about it. Deciding that was enough of a stroll down memory lane Daryl headed over to Lu and gently grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." He said.

She nodded as they both headed upstairs. Glen turned to Rick slightly confused.

"Let's go? Romantic." He sarcastically stated.

Rick shrugged.

"Maybe not romantic, but I don't think that either one of them bothers to much with it."

Michonne nodded in agreement.

"Remember where they both came from. Neither of them has had a romantic role model. All they know are fists and force. They're both good people, just a bit damaged."

They all headed off to bed as they night continued on. Not long after dawn while T-Dog and Glen went to check the traps Daryl and Lu headed off down the road. This time they were going to walk down and see if there were any more houses close by. That was something that they needed to know in case of any future problems. Seeing a walker shambling past them in the tree line they decided to leave it alone. The wind was blowing the opposite way so they could definitely smell it, but he couldn't smell them and as long as they were quiet it wouldn't be a problem. Suddenly a scream was heard behind them from the trees. They turned to see Mercedes running down the road followed closely by three walkers.

"Damn, looks like it picked up a few friends." Daryl said pointing his crossbow.

Lu positioned her staff as in seconds three walkers were laying on the ground with Mercedes staring at them like a deer in the headlights. Turning to her Daryl shouted.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? You can't fight or do anything besides giving us someone else's ass to watch out for."

"I'm sorry." She cried.

Going up to her Lu turned to Daryl and spoke.

"Calm down, she's fine so let's just keep looking. If she gets killed it's her fault for following us."

Standing inches away from Lu he growled.

"I will not be responsible for another kid who can't fight, never again."

She nodded as they continued walking down the road. Eventually they came to another farmhouse. Looking around they saw several walkers in the yard due to there being only one way in and the yard was ringed with iron fence posts.

"Mercedes, you stay by me at all times." Lu warned.

She nodded as they cleared a path to the house quickly entering inside. Moving from room to room they didn't find any walkers either. Opening the kitchen pantry and cupboards Lu smiled.

"Holy shit, Daryl. Come here."

Looking at the shelves stocked with canned goods he nodded.

"At least we ain't gotta track a deer tomorrow." He said.

Looking around Lu found a set of car keys on a hook beside the kitchen's back door. Just outside and close to the house was a blue Chevy Nova. Quickly loading the car with all the canned and dry goods in the house they started going from room to room looking for any medicine and first aid stuff they could find. Lu also kept putting lots of clothes in the car as well. In the master bedroom they were digging through the drawers when she picked something up out of one of them.

"These are ours." She said with a smile tossing the box to Daryl.

He smiled at the large unopened box of pleasure style condoms. She quickly put it in her pack.

"You goin to sneak those in?" He asked.

"Yeah." She scoffed. "You think Glen, Maggie, Rick and Michonne won't be making us share these if they find out."

Daryl smiled and nodded. In the top of the closet they found a new revolver and a large box of ammunition.

"Can always use more of these." He said.

Giving the house another sweep they uncovered four cartons of different kinds of cigarettes along with a few more whiskey bottles and cases of beer along with two kegs and a pump. Loading them into the car as well Daryl spoke.

"Man, these people knew how to have a good time. Cigarettes, alcohol and enough condoms to have one hell of a party."

"Yeah, but with all the party favors I'm wondering exactly where they hid the munchie makers?"

"Damn, Lu. Reality is screwed up enough, leave that shit alone."

They all got into the fully loaded car as he started the engine. It backfired and rattled noisily as the walkers headed their way.

"You need a path?" Lu said.

"Nah, ain't that many." He said driving through them.

Soon they pulled up in front of the farmhouse once again as Carl came out of the house and headed over to Daryl.

"We can't find Mercedes." He said with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, she's with us." He said pointing to the car.

"Why'd you take her with you? She can't fight. I coulda gone. I know how to protect myself, she can't."

"Yeah, we know, and we didn't take her, she followed." Daryl said getting an armful of canned goods and heading inside.

Lu and Mercedes also took in an armload as Rick met them at the door. Looking down at Mercedes he spoke.

"You took off without telling anyone. We didn't know where you were. Don't ever do that again."

"I was bored." She whined.

"I don't care, don't ever do that again." He warned.

She huffed and pouted as they all headed out to the car to help unload. Separating the food and the clothes some began putting up the food while others worked on the clothing. Looking over at Lu and the mountain of clothes she was helping Glen, Maggie and Carol go through Rick spoke.

"Listen Lu, I understand the food and the books and even the comics, but why the clothes?"

Looking at him she shrugged.

"Old habit, I guess. When we were at Woodbury there were always people coming in and they all needed new clothes, then at the fort people would come in and they were almost always needing clothes as well. I just gather up acceptable clothing to bring back. I mean, I ain't never brought back a tuxedo and ball gown before. Just stuff people can actually wear."

"Yeah, I want to discuss that with everyone. Do we let people in or not?"

"Depends on the people." She answered.

He nodded.

"We'll all set down and discuss this later tonight."

The evening finally came as they ate dinner and then everyone headed into the living room to begin discussing on whether or not to bring people in. Eventually Rick turned to Lu.

"I know that the fort was picky on who to bring in. What were the actual requirements for entrance? I know that you didn't follow them in our case because of Daryl. How did you normally choose?"

"Someone followed the group for three days and nights. We paid attention to how they interacted within the group and with others they met along the way. Sometimes if we were undecided, we would subtly arrange for a meeting with someone from their group to meet someone from ours. See how they interacted with them. Then we would bring our observations before the council with our recommendation. The council would decide what happened to the group. Sometimes we would introduce ourselves and bring them in, sometimes we would stop following after they left our territory and let them be on their way and other times, we were sent to kill them and take what they had."

Rick frowned at that answer. Daryl instinctively moved closer to her. Rick looked at the group and spoke.

"I want us to start bringing people in. I like the idea of following and watching. I also like the idea of reporting back so that a decision can be made by a vote. What about the rest of you? Do you think that we should bring others in?"

"Where will we put them?" Carol asked.

"There are a couple of piles of boards outback and Daryl and Lu found more building wood at the houses down the road. We can add a long room, kind of like a college dorm room hallway. We can run some wiring to it for basic lighting and such. This family seemed to have been prepared for the end of the world just not in the way that it happened."

"If we're going to follow, I think that there should always be two following the group in question." Maggie said.

Rick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good. It gives the group more than one opinion before the vote. If we decide to contact them, then everyone we meet gets asked three questions. They must adequately answer all three before being allowed in. One, how many walkers have you killed? Two, how many people have you killed? Three, why? I want us to be careful on who we let inside. While there are those out there who need help and would be helpful to have, there are others who would be dangerous, and I don't want to risk our safety because of them."

Everyone agreed to start bringing people in that they felt passed the test. As night fell and a cool breeze blew across the front yard, Lu was setting on the porch in the rocker quietly staring across the darkened field. Hearing the screen door open she looked and saw Carol standing there. Crossing over to Lu, she handed her a small bottle of whisky.

"Here, drink this." Carol said.

"Why?" She asked taking a drink. "You wanna get me drunk? Have some fun?" She teased.

Carol smiled and sat down beside her.

"No, it's just that you always set outside and by yourself when something is bothering you. Daryl wants to give you your space, but I understand that sometimes talking is the better choice."

"We're a pair ain't we? Daryl and me? Still nothing more than white trash."

"That's not true. You're both good people and you know a lot of helpful things that has kept this group alive."

"You think that we're good people? That's funny. I can assure you that before your group came along, when he was with Merle, he wasn't the person you see now. As for me, what do you really know about me other than I grew up with Daryl? Do you really think that I could pass Rick's questions?"

"No, I know that you couldn't." She answered as Lu took another drink of whisky.

They sat there silently for a couple of minutes before Carol spoke once again.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Too many to count." Lu answered.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Over twenty at least."

"Why?"

"I was ordered to." She said taking another drink.

Just then Rick and Daryl stepped out from around the corner of the house. She looked at them then turned to Carol.

"Did you set me up?" She shouted.

"No, I didn't know that they were even out here."

Daryl looked at them and responded.

"We were just walking the perimeter of the house and noticed you two setting out here. We were wondering why you've been so quiet since the meeting."

"Just thinking."

Rick looked at her a moment then spoke.

"Was it about the questions?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "You're all good people but you still know how to handle yourselves. I believe that your answers to number three would be a lot nobler than mine."

"Think so?" Daryl asked.

Lu looked at him and nodded.

"Not really. Merle and I did some sketchy shit before joining this group. I told you what happened to Merle. I ain't a saint, ain't pretending to be. You're cold as hell, Lu, I know that, but I also know that deep down you're a good person and fiercely protective of those you care for."

"Really? Why do you believe that? Because we grew up together? Because we're attracted to each other? Hell, you coulda gotten laid without risking everything on a memory like me."

Jumping up on the porch he walked over to her and kneeling in front of her he took her arm and pulled up her sleeve showing her burns.

"Memory, yeah it's a memory that made me want to bring you along. This world ain't much different than the one we grew up in. But it ain't just memories keeping me with you. Back then and now, no matter how cold you are, no matter what you do, you still care about people and want to protect those you're with."

Slowly running his thumb caressingly over one of the scars she whispered.

"How can you be so sure about me?"

Pulling her sleeve back down he smiled.

"Because, you're setting out here passing judgement on yourself for your past. If you had gone bad you wouldn't care. You'd just blame it on 'following orders' and not give it a second thought. You're out here blaming yourself; it means that you still care."

She looked at him and smiled.

"How is it that the only time I'm happy is when I'm with you?"

He laughed and stood up taking the bottle with him.

"You've had enough."

She nodded standing up as well. As they headed inside Daryl spoke as they entered the house.

"Speaking of getting laid."

Carol and Rick laughed as he sat down beside her in the now vacated rocker. Carol looked at him a moment then spoke.

"You wouldn't have taken her in, would you?"

"No." He answered shaking his head slightly. "She's to dangerous. But, then again, so was Daryl and Michonne. They've both become people that we heavily rely upon. Daryl's right, she's a good person, she just needs to find her place with us."

"I like her. She's tough. We talk sometimes since I can somewhat understand what she's been through. But I would still watch her. She's got a temper and I can see it flash occasionally. She's good about keeping it in check but sometimes, usually when one of the kids does something stupid or during one of our meetings, I can see it. She's not just nice and helpful, she can be dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. I've seen it too. I know that Daryl knows it as well. That's why he stays so close to her at times, he's guarding her. Keeping her temper in check so she doesn't do something she'd regret."

Carol smiled.

"Maybe he has a special way of controlling her temper."

Rick laughed.

"A special way?"

Deciding to head indoors they called it a night as the house became quiet. Early the next morning Daryl and Lu got in the car from the day before, now running a little bit quieter since Glen messed with it and headed down the road. Driving several miles out they found one other farmhouse and a couple of mobile homes down the road. Laughing that evening they returned to the others with a carload of live chickens and dozens of eggs. Building a coop, the chickens were fed and clucking happily in their new home.

"Was that all the houses?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah, at least on this road." Daryl said. "I dead ends several miles down, coming to a tee-stop. Lu and I are planning to take the van tomorrow and hit all the houses that we found. They all look deserted, so we'll scavenge for supplies."

Rick nodded.

"Alright, take two more with you tomorrow in the van. After that we'll call it good and go about fortifying this place. Lu's good and making an area strong against walkers."

The next day they headed out with Michonne and Carl soon searching the remaining houses, barns and storage sheds on the properties. They returned late that evening loaded with supplies. The next morning, they started fortifying the farmhouse. Setting out spikes and digging pits. Also running trip wires around the area as well. They also figured out the best locations to post unseen sentries on the road in case any living people head their direction. At the farmhouse they now had a cow, chickens, eggs and a garden. They were settling in getting ready to stay as long as possible.


End file.
